werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher and Elizabeth
The family relationship between the hybrid, Christopher Chamberlain and the tribrid, Elizabeth Chamberlain. Christopher is Elizabeth paternal uncle. Christopher and Elizabeth are both firstborns of their respective generations. He is her protector, and has sworn to protect her and care for her no matter what. All he has wanted was for his family to be whole once more, and now with Elizabeth in the picture it is possible. As Elizabeth grew older, Christopher grew to want to protect her more. When Elizabeth grew up to be a kid, Christopher looked after her whenever he could if her parents were busy with supernatural affairs or if he was available after dealing with supernatural affairs as well, especially with the threat of the Hollow. As Elizabeth grew older, Christopher became a mentor for Hope regarding magic. They also grew close as Elizabeth grew older as well. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= Throughout season one of The Werewolf Diaries, Christopher is always committed to protecting Charlotte and by default Elizabeth, as well. From the very first episode of The Werewolf Diaries, he has been accepting of Elizabeth, even when she was in her mother's womb. In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, Zander's daughter London discovered Charlotte walking in the Quarter one evening and sensed that the werewolf had a connection to Christopher's brother Jake. Hence, why London took a shine to her. It's Zander who reveals to Christopher that Charlotte is pregnant with Klaus' baby. "It's impossible!" Christopher exclaims. But Zander soon convinces Christopher that it is possible, and he soon takes Charlotte under his wing. Charlotte herself can't understand how she was able to be impregnated by Jake. Christopher then showed Charlotte there past, and how Jake is the Original Hybrid. Turns out Jake's best friend was killed and Jake took it the hardest; this prompted their mother to use black magic to make the family even more powerful. Thus, the first vampire were born. The spell that London did linked Zander to Charlotte, adding another wrinkle to the Jake saga. Whatever happens to Zander, also happens to Charlotte, "which means her life is in my hands," Zander says. The fate of the offspring means way more to Christopher, than it does Jake. As promised, Christopher tries once more to persuade Jake to stick around. What results is a fight. But, the key moment comes when Christopher admits his fault in not doing more for Jake following their father's abuse. "You are a sentimental fool," Jake says after accepting his apology. Christopher then goes back to the cemetery and takes Charlotte to the Chamberlain Mansion to live where he can protect her and the baby better. In Chamberlain Blood, Christopher tells Charlotte he hopes that the baby will inherit "Charlotte's everything". In Jake, Charlotte told Christopher that Jeffery found out that the baby's blood can be used to create new hybrids. In I Tried To Live, Julia kidnaps Zander, and injects a needle into his neck. It is later revealed that the effects are to kill a child while in utero. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Charlotte's fever is getting worse. Christopher returns home with Zander, who can do a spell to counter the effects of the syringe, which will hopefully give Graysin enough time to finish the unbinding spell. Charlotte drinks while they take her in the pool. The goal is to drop her temperature to prevent her from cooking her fetus. With Charlotte doubling over in pain and Christopher trying to calm her. Graysin figures out the unbinding spell,, and Zander can feel the spell lifting from him. Charlotte calms down as the fever breaks. With Charlotte and the baby safe, Christopher heads out to help Jake with Julia. Zander begs Christopher not to let Jake kill Julia. She is the only link to the power the witches need to survive. Christopher isn’t keen on doing any favors for Zander or his coven, but he promises that his brother will not kill Julia. Yes, that is because Christopher plans to do it himself. He storms the church to find Jake getting ready to snap Julia's neck. In a blinding moment of violence, he rips out the hearts of Julia's three goons and tosses them to the floor. Christopher, always one to keep his promises, tells Jake that he will forgive him for daggering him, in exchange for letting Julia go. Jake abides - and Christopher snaps her neck. "No one hurts my family. No one", he seethes as he leaves the church. In Take Me With You, In It's Going Down In Evil In My Blood, Jake and Christopher try to find Charlotte to help both her and the baby. Although not born yet, Elizabeth is being protected by Jake, Christopher and Charlotte who realize her life is already in danger. Christopher ventured to the cemetery with his cursed star, he throws the star at a which in order to save Elizabeth life. He takes Elizabeth and runs back to the Abattoir. |-|Season Two= In The Werewolf Diaries, Elizabeth is living with Christopher away from Los Angeles. Christopher tells Elizabeth about her father and the circumstances that caused her to be sent away. She tells her this in the style of a fairytale. In Troubled Christopher takes Elizabeth to the park. Christopher is pushing her on the swing when he notices his father's starlings staring at him. Christopher believes his father has found them so he calls Cole. Cole meets with Christopher in the diner and he holds Elizabeth. Cole notices a worrying change in Christopher's behavior. He puts Elizabeth in her carrier and he snaps Christopher's neck in order to keep Elizabeth safe. In The Bond, Christopher and Cole are at the safe house in Arkansas, and Cole is building a bonfire while Christopher is sitting on the porch next to baby Elizabeth. He seems to be looking awkwardly at Elizabeth, unsure whether or not if it was safe for him to pick her up. Cole notices this and tells him that she won't break, and that he knows that everything he did was to protect her (Elizabeth). He then picks her up without hesitation, and Cole/Christopher start to talk when Jake and Charlotte pull up to the house. Charlotte runs over, and Christopher calmly and carefully hands Elizabeth over to Charlotte. Later on, he learns for the first time the curse placed on the firstborns of every generation of Chamberlains, and he appears to be confused and angry over it. In Extraordinary Measures, Christopher is still at the safe house watching over Elizabeth, when Graysin casts a spell to trap Christopher in the astral plane. Christopher fall down unconsciousness, and Cole is seen holding baby Elizabeth, who is staring at Christopher and appears to be confused and possibly worried about her Uncle. When Graysin traps Christopher in the Astral Plane, its because he wants to find out there secret - that Elizabeth is still alive. Christopher and Jake say nothing, and instead break out of Graysin's spell. |-|Season Three= In A Day Without You, |-|Season Four= In A World At Her Feet, Christopher attempts to reason with and comfort Elizabeth after arguing with her mother about being suspended from her school. However, Elizabeth's friend Brian shows up as a newly-turned hybrid who killed a vampire accidentally (according to Brian himself), which complicates Elizabeth, Christopher and Charlotte's situation. Later on, Christopher hands Elizabeth her phone and allows Elizabeth to talk to Jake for the first time in seven years. In Sacred Love, In A Blast From the Past, In You Are Dear to My Heart, Quotes Season Two : Christopher to Jake: "Elizabeth needs her father." : Jake to Christopher: "Christopher. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe." : Christopher to Jake: "I give you my word." : Christopher to Elizabeth: "Look at you, so big, so perfect." :--''Troubled'' ---- : Christopher to Elizabeth:"Hello, sweetie. You'll have to excuse your Uncle Chris; he's had a few big boy drinks tonight." :--''The Bond' ---- : 'Christopher' to 'Elizabeth: "Come here, baby girl." :--My Sire Season Four : '''Christopher to Zander: "Elizabeth. Elizabeth is all that matters." : Christopher: "Your Uncle Nick asked me to give you this. He loves you so much. Family heirlooms are very important. They remind us where we come from, and that no matter where we go, our family is with us. I love you." : Elizabeth: "I love you, too, Uncle Chris." :--''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Trivia * At his brother's request, Christopher is now raising Elizabeth. * Christopher calls Elizabeth resilient. * They both showed magic at young ages, Christopher at five and Elizabeth before she was one. * Christopher has grown rather fond of his niece, taking delight in how much Elizabeth has grown and willing to go out of his way to do his part in taking care of his Niece. * It also appears that Christopher has dedicated much of his time in caring for Elizabeth, implied by how Jake kindly declined Christopher's offer, saying that he deserves a night off. * Christopher has become rather protective of his niece, especially in the face of his quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Elizabeth to such tension at such a young age. * They are the treasures of Hectate and Jake, their respective fathers. * They are the only ones who don't see their fathers like the monsters that they are. Gallery ChristopherandhisnieceElizabeth.jpg See also }} Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:Relationships